Remembering My Name
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Nate would never have thought that Rosa would actually remember his name; after all it has been four months since they teamed up at the Battle Subway. One-Shot! Please R&R! Couple: Visorshipping, (Nate/Rosa).


**There is really a lack of Visorshipping fics here, so I decided to write one of my own. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Couple: Visorshipping (Nate/Rosa)**

**Summary: Nate would never have thought that Rosa would actually remember his name; after all it has been four months since they teamed up at the Battle Subway.**

* * *

Nate walked around Nimbasa City's Gear Station, wondering over which line he should challenge. Challenging the Battle Subway was a common thing for Nate to do. Many trainers from different regions came here to train, so it was a way to meet new Pokémon.

Nate had met many different people while challenging the Battle Subway. He had met trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

He had met a girl named Leaf Green from Kanto; she was a member of the Kanto Elite Four and had come to Unova to train. Nate had the honor of battling her on the Battle Subway, although he lost the battle, he had gained a new experience and friend.

The next person he met was Ethan Gold; he had conquered the Battle Frontier in Johto and Kanto. Ethan came to Unova looking for a new challenge and experience, Nate had introduced Ethan to the Battle Subway when they met in Castelia City. The two teamed up for a challenge and became firm friends.

The next trainer he met was from Hoenn, named Brendan Birch. Brendan was a professor's assistant, working under his father Prof. Birch. Brendan came to Unova to study the Pokémon here, he had read about the Battle Subway when he was back in Unova. And Nate was one of his opponents during Brendan's Battle Subway challenge; Brendan won the battle despite not knowing much about Unova Pokémon. The two became fast friends.

The next person Nate met was Dawn Berlitz, a Pokémon Trainer from the Sinnoh Region. Dawn was also a professor's assistant under Prof. Rowan in the Sinnoh Region. Dawn was Nate's final opponent when he had challenged the double train. Unfortunately he had lost, Dawn wasn't an easy opponent, and in fact she was pretty good.

The last person that Nate had met was Rosa White, a trainer going around Unova challenging gyms. They had teamed up once, to battle Emmet and Ingo, the Subway Bosses in a friendly battle. They also teamed up when Rosa decided to try out the Battle Subway challenge. It has been close to four months since they last met. Many people had wondered why Nate didn't go out and challenge gyms since he was so strong. But in actual fact, Nate did challenge gyms. But he didn't want to enter Pokémon League, he just wanted his Pokémon to enjoy and have fun. Nate already had six badges, the Basic, Trio, Bolt, Insect, Quake and Jet badges. He had gotten the Basic and Trio badges two years prior, when he was asked to deliver a package to Professor Juniper, by her father Cedric Juniper. The younger Juniper gave Nate a Pokédex and recommend him to challenge the gyms. But after the Team Plasma incident, Nate stopped challenging gyms for a while until he got his Jet badge two months ago. Nate didn't really think that he had to get all eight badges. If he had wanted to get eight badges, he could go to Virbank City, Humilau City or Opelucid City. They were too far; if he were to make a trip, it would take about two to three months to get his remaining two badges.

Nate had often wondered how Rosa was doing, during their subway challenge, she would often comment about how different it was from challenging gyms. He hasn't met Rosa in a while, he wonders if she still remembers him.

Unknowingly, Nate walks to the platform for Multi Trains. He scratches his head, removing his visor. He stands on the steps on the stairway which lead to the platform for Multi Trains. Thankfully the station was pretty empty, so no one complained about Nate standing on the staircase blocking the way. Nate made his way down and pulled out his trainer card from his pocket, still holding his visor in his other hand. He needed a partner to challenge this line, he didn't know if anyone wanted to be his partner.

Nate sighed and felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up and saw two low pigtails. He looked up and noticed two familiar buns. He grinned at the figure.

"Do still remember me?" Asked Nate?

The figure laughed. "Of course, I do Nate! I would never forget the time we battled together. I'll be your partner this time too."

Nate chuckled and led the way to the registration counter. Nate gave a small smile, he glad that she remembered. She remembered his name. Rosa took Nate's trainer card from his hand and help register for the both of them. Rosa grinned when she saw Nate staring off into space. She grabbed his hand and led him into the train, Nate blushed while Rosa chuckled. Not that Nate would ever admit it out loud, but he had taken a liking to the girl with long hair and two side buns. He wondered if Rosa would feel the same.

* * *

**Okay, I think I trailed off into Nate's life story a little too much. But I had to fit Rosa into it somehow while intertwining it with the Battle Subway. While I was writing this, I couldn't help but adding player characters from previous games.**

**I wanted to end with a thought or question, so that I can write a sequel if I want to. That would makes thing easier, as I have something to connect to.**

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
